


Yoosung || Mystic Messenger || GN!Reader

by WENDlGO



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, This is pretty short haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WENDlGO/pseuds/WENDlGO
Summary: You felt your smile start to tug into a frown at his troubled tone and looked down at the ground, your eyes meeting your [Fav animal] covered socks. You opened your mouth to apologize but the only thing that came out was a laugh. "Guess that makes you my hero~!" Is what slipped out of your mouth instead.





	Yoosung || Mystic Messenger || GN!Reader

**TW:** _Drug use_ / _Not really drug abuse but? Just in case_

\- / - / -

An airy laugh escaped you as you let the smoke leave your slightly parted mouth. Your eyes, a red rint and half lidded, avoided the gaze of the blonde before you. You brought the wrapped substance back to your chapped lips and inhaled as much as your lungs let you.

With your back pressed against the back of the couch, you breathed outwards. Your [Eye color] eyes watched in childish wonder as the smoke formed shapes only you could see.

Yes, you knew edibles were less harmful but smoking brought you a more wonderful, comforting feeling.

"[Name]..." He, Kim*, called out in concerned.

You looked up at him, wondering why the world around you two seemed like nothing but static, as you brought the drug away from you. You felt like you were floating when you reached up a hand to him. A hand that held your medicine.

You watched in slight fear yet mostly amusement when his face scrunched up in anger. "You can't keep doing this to yourself." He spoke, taking the cancer stick out of your hand and into his own.

You stared for a moment before a whine left you, a pout on your lips. "You're no fun, Yoo." You stated with a humorous tone. A smirk formed as you continued. "It's medical anyways. It's _medicine_."

Furrowing his blonde brows, Kim shook his head and tried to burn out the lit stick with his fingers that he licked. He hissed softly at the pain but didn't say anything and instead opted out for turning away from you. "I'll be right back." He said before disappearing into the kitchen.

You watched him leave with a dead-looking gaze before the lights around you seemed to brighten. They took the form of halos. Halos...right, you wanted to try puffing those out. You felt a giddy pit form in your stomach as you tried to stand up.

"Yoo~sun~g!" You sang out, watching the room spin around a bit as you used the couch to balance yourself. "Don't be a meanie~!"

You yelped as you slipped over your own feet and fell face first onto the floor. Despite the pain that surfaced on your skin and bones, you laughed. "Whoops..." You mumbled with a smile as you got on your hands and knees.

You heard quick footsteps come towards you before feeling yourself be lifted back up into your own too feet, this time supported by another person.

Turning your head you came face-to-face with Kim, a frown etched onto his pale-pink lips. Lips that you maybe thought about kissing a few times. "I'm not gone for even a minute and you hurt yourself..." You hear him mumbled to himself before another sigh left him. "Good thing I'm here, huh, [Name]?"

You felt your smile start to tug into a frown at his troubled tone and looked down at the ground, your eyes meeting your [Fav animal] covered socks. You opened your mouth to apologize but the only thing that came out was a laugh. "Guess that makes you my hero~!" Is what slipped out of your mouth instead.

You wrapped an arm around his shoulders and leaned in closely to his ear. "Shooting Star, Yoosung." You whispered before leaning away, a playful smile on your lips.

In your high state you didn't notice the way the blonde faltered at your words, or how he shivered when your hot breath tickled the hairs on his neck and ear. Oh, how he wished you were in a right state of mind so he could feel like you meant your words.

When Kim started walking with you, you stopped him by tightening the arm around his shoulders. "Hey, Yoo?" You called out, a little louder than necessary which caused him to flinch.

"Yeah?" He replied with a weary smile.

You rested your head on his shoulder, putting all of your weight onto him, and coughed softly. "Can we go look at the setting sun? From that one building we used to visit?" You asked, eyes closed and body limp.

Kim was quick to react and held you close to him as to not let you fall over as be bit his bottom lip, feeling the soft skin shift under his grazing teeth. He felt his shoulders slump slightly while he tried to understand why you requested that. "[Name], the sun's not even setting yet..." He tried to reason.

You looked up at him with troubled eyes. He noticed how they held raw emotions - feelings you wouldn't normally let out.

He laughed bitterly to himself in his head at a realization he had. Right, that's why he let you stay with your medicine. That stuff was the only way you'd truly show him who you were.

Shutting his purple eyes for a moment he weighed out his options. He took out his phone and turned it on. He scanned the screen until he sought out the time. The sun won't be setting in, maybe, another three hours.

Kim fought the frown that desperately wanted to form on his face and instead faced you with a smile that you always loved. "Sure. Anything for you, [Name]."

**Author's Note:**

> i got schooled on the whole name thing so disregard everything i said last time


End file.
